ghost spider
by ww2killer
Summary: What is going to happen when a flaming skeleton comes to the big apple to find a spirit this is a peter x Ava R
1. Chapter 1

Ghost spider

This ww2killer with a new a new FanFiction I hope you like this and the others that I made I hope you like this peter x Ava tale

It's a night sort of quiet night in menhaden and we see our friendly neighborhood spider on his bike riding on top of the buildings as he lands on a the roof of a building he hits the brakes and slides right in front of ava in her white tiger suit

Peter ''hey Ava what are you doing here''

Ava ''I I'm here to tell you that you have to be careful with the bike because too much speed would heat it and blow up''

Peter ''don't worry Ava I give it a break for a while''

As they talk then they see something a bike with a fire trail behind it they get on the spider cycle and chase after it but it is fast peter checks its speed and its going 192 mph soon they travel away from the city to a grave yard and they see the bike and it is a chopper motorcycle with a skeleton theme with flame wheels and spikes and they see something going in a church

Peter ''what do you think that is''

Ava ''I don't know let's see''

Peter ''what about ghosts''

Ava ''you believe in that stuff''

Peter ''well yes ever since the time I was with Dr strange in that weird world''

Ava ''ok but there is no such thing let's go''

Peter and Ava both go to the church and they see a man in a leather jacket and with spikes on it and in front of him is a red swirling portal and out comes a red cloud and it turns in to a woman figure she has sharp teeth and yellow glowing eyes (I call it the red mist)

Red mist ''so you must be the devils bounty hunter I killed 2 different riders already you will be the next one Johnny blaze''

Johnny ''well will see''

Then Johnny is on fire with a flaming skull then the mist picks him up and throws him outside and peter and Ava go to see him be gets up and cracks his fingers

Rider ''back to hell''

Mist ''come and get me rider''

The red mist goes and then the rider whistles and this bike comes to him

Peter ''that was so cool''

Ava ''yah but what was that''

Peter ''I don't know but let's help''

They fallow him and see them fighting the rider pulls out his chain and sets it on fire and tries to get it around the mist but on one swing he gets peter as he was swinging on the trees then the rider pulls peter back to him as he lands right in front of him

Rider ''leave your pissing me off''

Peter ''right but I want to help''

But the rider just throws peter then the mist gets caught by the rider's chain but lets out a sonic shriek and disappears and them the riders goes back to normal

Johnny ''what are you two doing here''

Peter ''well we were going to see if you were a villain or hero''

Johnny ''well I'm a hero and now I have to go and find the red mist now''

Johnny rides away and peter and Ava go to fury to see if they have anything on Johnny

Peter ''fury we have some question on a guy named Johnny blaze''

Fury ''well we some info on him''

Fury pulls out some files on the computer and there are pictures of Johnny and articles

Fury ''well Johnny blaze was the most known man he was a stunt man and did amazing stunts with his motorcycle but back then as a teen he made a deal a deal with the devil and was give the curse to be the rider and he did it for his father who was really sick and since then he still is the rider we have been tracking his for some time but sometimes we lose him''

Ava ''so that thing we say was the ghost rider''

Fury ''yes now if you see him bring him here so see what he's looking for''

Peter ''we saw him fight something called the red mist''

Fury ''well if you see him in his normal or rider form tell him what is thing going to do because the last time he deal with a demon he was going to turn the world in to hell you are dismissed''

Peter ''so we saw the legendary ghost rider''

Soon it was morning and its Saturday and peter is swing along the buildings and sees Johnny at a biker shop fixing his bike

Peter ''hi Johnny right''

Johnny ''what do you want kid''

Peter ''agent fury from shield wanted to tell you what is the red mist''

Johnny ''well this thing and if you want you can call it a her she is a spirit that when you breath her in you will turn evil and can control you she mostly goes in women's body's she dose to have sex with men once she finds someone important and I guess it's you''

Peter ''me why''

Johnny ''well your important to your town and it has to be you so I have to deal with her and before he opens a portal to unleashes more of her types to take over the world''

Peter ''well there are not many girls that like me''

Johnny ''well she will find someone that you hold deep in your heart and use her''

As Johnny was talking the mist is in the body of a girl mechanic and she is now going to find a way to get him

This is the end of chapter 1 the rest coming soon I hope you liked it this is ww2killer


	2. Chapter 2 the plan

Ghost spider

This is ww2killer with a new chapter R&R

Last time peter got information on why Johnny is here and of what he's hunting for but he hasn't told Ava yet about Johnny and the mist is still loose and looking for someone for her to take control

Ok right now peter and Johnny are in the helicarrier and with fury

Fury ''so this is the legendary ghost rider''

Johnny ''yah for right now I can do the rider thing only at night''

Peter ''so I have one question can you change anything like your bike''

Johnny ''well yes but when I am in rider form he will desight if you should are worthy of having the power from hell''

Fury ''so this thing your hunting can you trap her''

Johnny ''yes if I can wrap my chain around her in a physical body and sent her through the same portal that she came out or if I get her in to the suns light even with a body she will die''

Peter ''so how can I help''

Johnny ''well I may use you as bait she is after you and it has to be someone you know and that knows you even your true identity''

Peter ''well I don't know so many girls''

Johnny ''well I'm going to ride for a while and you stay away from anyone who acts strange around you''

Peter ''don't worried I'll be at home''

Peter and Johnny leave and peter goes home and for some time he takes a nap but unaware that and mist snacks in and is in peter's room and sends some of her mist in peter's ear to see if there's anyone special to him

Mist ''let's see if you have someone special my sexy spider''

She sees all of peter's life and sees the most time peter hangs out with a girl and then see the most common and it's Ava

Mist ''so it seems you have a thing for cats well let's see how great her body is''

The mist leaves and goes to see ava and she is using something that belongs to Ava to track her down and soon finds her on a building Ava and the mist fight but Ava doesn't know not to breath in the mist and slowly the mist starts to go inside Ava and takes control and while in Ava's body she changes ava's suit and makes it blood red and the straps black and Ava's eyes are red and her teeth turn sharp

Mist ''now this is a great body don't you think so Ava''

Ava is trying to fight back

Ava ''no and why do you want my body

Mist ''well I need to have a girl body and I I'm going to use you to get together with you friend spider man and I mean really together''

Ava ''no you would''

Mist ''come on Ava you'll really enjoy it and after that I will take peter's life and unleased my army''

After a few minutes Ava loses control and go to peter but what the mist didn't know is that Johnny was spying on her and soon races to get to peter

Soon after a few minutes the red mist reaches peters house and starts walking up to peters room and as she is walking she is changing Ava's suit in to her regular civilian clothes

She enters in peter's room and sees him sleeping she places her hand on his chest and drags her fingers down peter's body till

Johnny ''PARKER LOOK OUT''

Johnny yells at peter as he jumps out of peters closet and kicks Ava's body out the door and that also wakes up peter

Peter ''what's going on''

Johnny ''looks like I found out who the mist took over''

Peter ''who is it then''

Mist ''well I would say it's me''

Peter looks out his door to see Ava her clothes ripped and blood dripping off her body and she pops her arm back in place and cracks her neck

Peter ''what its Ava she took over Ava''

Johnny ''yah I saw the whole thing and now the problem is she is going to open a portal to unleash her army and no one will be safe''

Mist ''oh bravo rider you found me out only this time I will not be defied by another rider''

Johnny looks out the window and sees the sun going down and smiles

Johnny ''well when''

Johnny changes to the rider

Ghost rider ''let's fight''

Peter ''what you can't hurt Ava''

Ghost rider ''parker with the mist in her she can't die unless we have the sun''

Mist ''then let's go out rider''

The red mist goes out through an open window and leaps on top of roofs

Ghost rider ''let's ride''

Soon peter changes and gets this spider cycle and chase the mist

For right now they are in the city and see Ava climbing a tall building

Peter ''don't worry I got this''

Peter shoots out a web and starts to ride up the building till Ava cuts the line and peter lands on the floor next to the rider and he looks down at him

Ghost rider ''my turn''

The rider drives off a few meters away and starts to speed up to the building and as he gets close his eyes glow bright and his bike rises up and he starts to ride up the building

Peter ''that is so cool''

Peter try's his trick again and rides next to the rider

Soon they reach the top and see Ava in her demon tiger outfit

Peter ''whoa tiger got an upgrade''

Ghost rider ''hmm maybe you should too''

Peter ''wait what…''

The rider puts his hand on peter and his outfit changes the red and blue turn blood red and the spider logo changes to have a scull in the logo and gets a few spikes on peters suit it was a bit painful for peter but it got better

Peter ''wow what was that for''

Ghost rider ''so you can actually hit her''

This is ww2killer I hope you liked this sorry for the long wait I hadn't got any ideas but I have some ideas now R&R


End file.
